Homework, Stress, and Annoying Roommates
by justarandombadwriter
Summary: so this is just an unoriginal jeanmarco college fic bc i really like college AUs possible smut in later chapters, rated m bc im a paranoid person. first published fanfic so constructive criticism and/or compliments are greatly appriciated! :) some notes from me are in the reviews so make sure to check the reviews for each chapter


Jean sipped at his coffee as he swiveled around in his chair. He closed his eyes and tapped the desk. His desk. For once, in his 8 semesters of college, he had finally gotten a room to himself. Jean liked his friends just fine but a guy needed some time alone at least. Then he opened his computer. Two people were on Skype. Connie and his girlfriend Mikasa. He quickly clicked on her name and asked for a video call. There was four rings until she picked up.

"Hey!" Jean said. Mikasa smiled. Behind her was her side of the dorm wall which she shared with two others.

"Hi Jean! How've you been?" She asked.

They proceeded to tell each other what had happened over winter break. She went back and visited her father with her adopted brother Eren. Jean didn't get along with Eren very well but he didn't let the fights get physical for Mikasa's sake. She was very protective of her brother. Jean went back to his parents place, which he hated, but he didn't want to rant about his sucky family to his girlfriend. They talked about nothing in particular after that, but soon Mikasa had to cut off the call because her new roommate was being nosy on their call. Jean clicked the red button and shut his computer.

_This semester is starting great._ He thought. Hopefully nothing happened to spoil that.

After falling asleep at the ungodly time of 4, Jean woke up at 6 groggily for his first class. He barely had the cognitive ability to pack his shoulder bag with his supplies for the first class of the day. Then he thought about seeing Mikasa in person for the first time in a month.

That got him going faster. Downing two Monsters he jogged lightly to class. When he got there, he sat down near the back. There weren't really any unfamiliar faces from before Christmas.

Next to him on either side was Connie, silently texting on his phone, Armin, who was reading the textbook with such avid fascination you would have thought it was his favorite book, Levi, behind him, who had his legs crossed on his desk and was listening to his heavy metal wearing all black as normal. There were still classmates arriving, trying desperately to get good seats. Jean silently prayed that Eren did not have this class.

Connie put away his phone and turned to Jean. "Hey dude. Guess what." Jean sighed. "What Connie." "I got an Xbox One from my mom. I can play with you and the guys finally." Jean cracked a small smile despite his tiredness.

"I can still beat your ass at CoD, Connie. No matter how much practice you get."

Connie snorted and turned his gaze back at his phone. "How's things going with you and Mikasa." Jean grinned, he could handle this conversation anytime.

"Great!" He said. Connie raised his eyebrows,

"Really? I heard that she was going after someone else."

"You'd you hear that from?" Jean inquired, already feeling jealousy and anger at this statement. He and Mikasa had been going steady all throughout high school and then college. He had been thinking of proposing to her when school ended. Connie smiled. "Sasha." He replied. Jean sighed with relief. Sasha was known to start gossip that was never ever true, just to stir up drama. She was just like that.

Connie started to laugh. "Can you believe that? Sasha's stories are getting worse. If Mikasa ever went after another guy you'd probably murder him. Not like Mikasa would crush on another guy anyway."

Jean smiled lightly and turned away. Two more people had come in the room. This muscly guy named Reiner, and a tall, freckled guy. He looked shy yet forced himself to sit behind him to the right. The boy stared at his books and did not look like he wanted to engage in any conversation. Jean decided not to question it. The professor strode in. "Hi! I'm professor Hanji…"

Jean tuned her out and stared into space. And like always, his mind wandered to Mikasa. He knew Sasha's reputation for lying, but he was always extremely cautious when it came to their relationship. Mikasa told him many times that she would never leave him, accompanied to a kiss on his cheek, but he never wanted to lose her. Ever. So he kept tags on every guy that was rumored to hang out with her.

Not stalking, concerned. He scrolled through her FaceBook page of pictures of her and himself, her and Eren, and other family. Then he scrolled to the most recent pic. It was a dark haired guy, with bright, bright blue eyes. They were close, closer than Jean would have preferred. He had an arm around her. The caption was, "hanging out w/ one of my fav guys :)" he shut off his phone quickly. Planning to ask Mikasa about that "favorite guy" later.

For the rest of the class he jotted down notes without really thinking about it. Eh, he'd talk to Levi after class. He'd maybe tell him the general subject. Let's just hope he was in a good mood.

After class Jean returned to his dorm for a quick nap before he had to go to his afternoon. To his surprise, someone was there before him.

The other boy looked up in surprise. He looked uncomfortable. Jean recognized him as the freckled boy from class. He rubbed his neck nervously. "I'm Marco Bodt," he said. "And I guess I'm your new roommate?"


End file.
